


All My Roads They Lead To You

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: I Like It Like That [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5717500">‘Til I’m Screamin’ For More</a> &  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5777395">Let’s Tell It How It Is, And How It Could Be</a><br/>Kurt and Blaine inform their friends about the change in their relationship status. </p>
<p>(title comes from the song "All For You" by Sister Hazel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Roads They Lead To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this lives up to all of your expectations!  
> I'm leaving this series open in case inspiration strikes for further segments, but I think this will probably be the last one (at least for a while anyway).  
> Enjoy! & Happy reading!

“Why did I agree to have lunch with Rachel and Santana? We could still be at your place. _Not_ watching a movie. Naked,” Kurt whined as he and Blaine walked down the street to the diner where they were meeting their friends. The boys had woken up from their short nap and took a quick shower, where Blaine received his promised blow job. Blaine reminded Kurt that he had left some clothes in the guest room the last time he stayed over, so Kurt didn’t have to wear the same outfit from yesterday. They got dressed then rushed out the door to meet up with the girls.

Blaine chucked at him. “First of all, we _both_ agreed to meet up with them before you even _got_ to my place last night. Secondly, at that point in time, naked cuddling wasn’t even a blip on the radar of possibilities. Thirdly, and most importantly, we needed to leave my apartment at sometime today to buy more condoms anyway,” he raked his eyes over his boyfriend’s body, with a smirk on his face.

“Ok, fine, you’re right, we did need more condoms; but we have them now, and more lube too. So why can’t we turn around and head back to your place?” Kurt pouted.

“Because they’re your roommates; and Santana is my best friend, other than you of course,” Blaine added hurriedly. “They’d skin us alive if we bailed on them. Especially since Rachel has already texted both of us multiple reminders.”

They reached the diner and Blaine held the door open for Kurt to enter. After noticing the girls hadn’t arrived yet, they grabbed an empty booth to wait for them. “So, how do we go about telling Rachel and Santana about our change of relationship status?” Kurt asked, quietly.

“Are you kidding me? This is Santana we’re talking about. She can smell sex from a mile away. We won’t have to say anything. She’ll just know,” Blaine laughed. He could see anxiety in Kurt’s eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just; this is a big change for us. I’m not sure if telling them right now is the best thing or not. I don’t know. I guess I’m scared they’ll try to ruin it or something,” he shrugged.

“Then we won’t tell them just yet. We can wait,” Blaine said, giving Kurt a reassuring smile.

Kurt let out a breath, “Thanks,” he looked up when he heard the bells signaling that someone was entering the diner, and saw his friends walking inside. “Who’s the guy Rachel’s talking to?”

Blaine shook his head, “No clue. But it looks like we’re about to find out,” he said as the guy followed Rachel and Santana over to the booth.

“Sorry we’re late,” Rachel announced as she reached their table. “Scott, this is my roommate Kurt, and _this_ is my friend Blaine that I’ve been telling you about. Guys, this is Scott,” she introduced them. They exchanged pleasantries while Rachel continued talking, “Scott is a part of the theatre workshop I go to. He’s still new to the city, so I thought it might be nice for him to meet some new people,” she said. Her smile seemed too big to be natural.

“Rachel didn’t tell us she was bringing anyone,” Kurt said, suspicion clouding his voice.

“For the record, I have nothing to do with this,” Santana spoke up, smirk on her face, and hands raised in a placating gesture.

Rachel motioned for Blaine to scoot over and make room, then pushed Scott into the vacant space next to him, while she and Santana took their seats on the bench opposite them.

“Nothing to do with _what_?” Blaine asked them with a hint of annoyance. Rachel’s overly-polite smile and Santana’s smirk were beginning to form a pool of dread in his stomach.

Scott looked upon them with apprehension. When he realized neither Santana nor Rachel were going to answer, he spoke up, “Well, Rachel and I were talking the other day about how hard it is to find a decent guy in this city. She thought…well, she showed me your picture and told me all about you. I guess, this is her not-so-subtle way of seeing if we hit it off,” he told Blaine.

Their waitress arrived and Blaine quickly spoke up to ask her for a few more minutes to decide. He could see Kurt grinding his teeth out of the corner of his eye; and put a gentle hand on his thigh to try to calm him down. He took a few deep breaths before turning to Scott. “Look, I’m really sorry about this, but Rachel really should have talked to me first before trying to set us up,” he gave the girl in question a very pointed glare. Turning his attention back to Scott, he continued, “The thing is, I actually have a boyfriend already.”

“Since when!?” Rachel cut him off. “I specifically asked Kurt _yesterday_ if you were dating anyone and he said ‘no’. I know you don’t like it when I ‘meddle’ in your love life,” she said using finger quotes, “but that is no reason to lie! I’m sure if you just take a few minutes to get to know Scott, you’ll really like him.”

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few more deep breaths. “Rachel. Stop. Please. Of course Kurt said ‘no’ when you asked. That’s because I haven’t told _anyone_ about the guy I’m dating yet. The relationship is still fairly new; we both decided to wait until we were a little more settled before telling others about us,” Blaine kept giving Kurt subtle looks to try and gauge his reaction. Kurt was biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from yelling at Rachel.

He saw Santana giving him a curious look, narrowed eyes bouncing back and forth between Kurt and himself, “Oh. My. God. No freaking way!” she suddenly gasped. “Holy shit, Blainers.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide, “Santana, don’t! Please?”

She stared at him in silence for a few minutes before nodding. “Fine,” she mimed locking her lips. “But you and me are gonna have a long talk after this!” she threatened.

“Of course we will. Thank you,” he whispered.

“What’s going on? What are you guys talking about?” Rachel asked.

“Nothing that you should be concerned with just yet. The point is, Rachel, that you should have talked to me first,” he turned his attention back to Scott. “Again, I’m really sorry about this whole mix-up.”

Scott looked disappointed, but nodded in understanding. “No, it’s alright. I get it. When Rachel was telling me about you, I kept asking how it was possible for you to still be single. Should have known it was too good to be true,” Scott said, standing up and preparing to leave. “So I’m just going to take off now, to avoid further awkwardness. It was nice meeting all of you. See you on Tuesday, Rachel,” he said heading for the door to the diner.

“That was rude! You didn’t even _try_ to get to know him,” Rachel complained.

Blaine sighed loudly, “Rachel, I told you, I have a _boyfriend_. I’m sorry that this is how you found out, but that doesn’t make it any less true.”

Just then the waitress reappeared at their table. She quickly took everyone’s order and left them alone once again. Rachel opened her mouth to argue with Blaine some more, when Kurt suddenly got up from the table. “Where are you going?” she asked him.

“Bathroom. I’ll be right back,” he said in a clipped voice. As soon as he was out of sight Blaine’s phone pinged with a text.

**From Kurt** : follow me.

Blaine quickly made an excuse to leave the table and headed toward the bathrooms. He pushed the door open and saw Kurt pacing back and forth. “Are you ok?”

Kurt marched over to him and grabbed Blaine’s face bringing him in for a hard kiss. The kiss lasted several moments, before both boys needed air. Panting against Blaine’s lips Kurt told him, “You. Are. Mine. Understand?”

Blaine nodded his head vigorously, before leaning in and capturing Kurt’s lips again in a heated kiss. “Just mine. I don’t like to share,” Kurt said once the kiss broke.

“Yours. Only yours,” Blaine confirmed. They kissed for several more minutes, before Kurt dragged Blaine into the nearest stall.

“Show me. Please? Show me that you’re mine,” Kurt pleaded, gently lowering Blaine to his knees.

“Gladly,” Blaine said as he popped open the button on Kurt’s jeans. He tugged Kurt’s jeans and underwear down to mid-thigh and began to stroke Kurt’s already half-hard cock. Blaine leaned in and took the head of his cock into his mouth, giving it a few gentle sucks. He pulled off and licked a stripe up the shaft, placing a few kisses along the way. When he reached the tip again he once again put his mouth around Kurt’s cock and swallowed it down about half way. Blaine used one hand to stroke the base of his cock, and the other he brought up to play with Kurt’s balls.

Kurt’s hands quickly grabbed hold of Blaine’s hair, tugging harshly when Blaine’s tongue would run over a certain spot. Blaine started taking Kurt deeper into his throat swallowing around him. Noticing how stiffly Kurt was holding himself, he grabs Kurt’s ass and tries forcing Kurt deeper. Blaine pulls off, taking a deep breath and looked up at Kurt, “Fuck my throat, baby. It’s ok. I know you want to. You can. Don’t hold back, ok? Please?” Blaine practically begged.

Kurt nodded, and Blaine swallowed down Kurt’s cock once more. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine’s hair and thrusted rapidly into the tight, wet heat of Blaine’s mouth. Blaine moaned loudly around him, relaxing his throat to take Kurt deeper. He starts playing with Kurt’s balls again; rolling them in his hands, massaging them. Little whimpers are escaping Kurt’s mouth, even though he can see Kurt biting his knuckles to keep from making any noise.

Suddenly Kurt is pulling out and dragging Blaine back to his feet by his hair. “It’s not enough. I need to fuck you.”

Blaine swallows audibly, “Yes, please! Please tell me you have the condoms we just bought.”

“Of course I do. Lube too. Turn around,” Kurt tells him. He pulls the bottle of lube and box of condoms out of the interior pocket of his blazer, removing only one foil square before shoving the box back in. He helps Blaine get his jeans down around his ankles, and pushes him up against the wall spread eagle; a moment later Kurt has two lubed up fingers deep inside Blaine’s ass.

“Kurt, I’m ready, baby. Come on. Please. Just hurry!” Blaine whines.

Kurt hurriedly rolls on the condom, covering his cock in more lube, before pressing fully inside of Blaine in one thrust. He stays still for only a moment, before repeatedly slamming into Blaine over and over again. From the beginning, his thrusts are frantic and erratic. Kurt is biting the back of Blaine’s neck in order to stay quiet while Blaine is burying his face in his arms. Kurt reaches down to jerk Blaine off as he speeds up his thrusts. Finally, Kurt tips over the edge, stilling deep inside Blaine. A few strokes of Kurt’s hand later and Blaine is cumming all over the wall of the bathroom stall.

Kurt slowly pulls out and the two boys clean themselves up as best they can. As soon as their clothing is resituated Blaine looks at Kurt with a giant satiated smirk on his face, “Feel better?” he asks.

“Yes. Thank you,” he says with a shy smile. “I’m sorry about that. I don’t know what got into me.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry. That was _really_ hot! I never knew you were so possessive. I like it! I like it _a lot_ actually,” Blaine told him. “Come on, we need to get back out there,” he said as they left the stall.

Kurt gave Blaine a hard look, “Santana knows, doesn’t she?”

“That we’re a couple? Yes. What we were just doing? Probably,” he replied.

Kurt groaned, “Ok, so I guess we tell them?”

“Babe, if you want to wait, before letting Rachel know, I’m totally fine with that. Santana knows, but I’ll talk to her privately about this later. You’re the one that has to live with the both of them, it’s up to you what you want to do,” he explained as he tried to fix his hair in the mirror. They washed their hands quickly before leaving the bathroom.

As they approached the table they could see their food was already there, and Rachel was arguing with Santana about something. The arguing stopped as soon as Rachel spotted them, “What took you guys so long? Are you limping?” she asked.

“I’m fine. What were you two arguing about?” Blaine asked, changing the subject.

Santana raised her eyebrow at Blaine and smirked. She shook her head at him before answering, “Berry here was just saying we should do a little investigating into this whole boyfriend thing. I told her to keep her big nose out of it.”

“Thank you, San. I appreciate that,” Blaine said, digging into his food.

“It just doesn’t make any sense that you would keep something like this from us,” Rachel argued.

Kurt huffed, “Oh my god, Rachel! Just drop it already. Blaine already explained why he hasn’t told you. So can you respect his privacy and move on please?”

“Why are you being so defensive? Usually you would be offended that your best friend is keeping secrets from you?” Rachel glared at Kurt.

“You really want to know why it doesn’t bother me? It’s because I already knew; because I was the one that asked him not to say anything yet,” he told her.

Rachel looked at Kurt with both shock and confusion. “What are you talking about? What do you mean _you_ asked him not to say anything?”

Kurt smirked at her, “What I _mean_ is…” Kurt turned to look at Blaine and, after a brief moment of eye contact, kissed him deeply. The kiss was short but full of passion. As soon as Kurt started to pull back, Blaine chased his lips for more. “I wasn’t done kissing you yet,” Blaine complained.

“Damn! I don’t know if I should be impressed or disgusted,” Santana said, as the two boys continued kissing.

Rachel just stared at them with her mouth open, unable to process what she was seeing. “Wha – what?” she stuttered.

Kurt deepened the kiss, gently sucking Blaine’s tongue into his mouth, causing Blaine to moan softly. The moan seemed to jolt Rachel back to reality, “Oh my god! What are you doing!?” she shrieked.

Kurt broke the kiss and took a moment to regain his breath before answering, “Kissing my boyfriend,” he stated in a calm, even voice.

“ _Boyfriend_? How long has this been going on?” Rachel demanded.

“We officially became a couple this morning,” Blaine answered.

Santana looked between the two boys once again. “And _un_ officially?” she asked.

Blaine bit his lip and gave her a sheepish grin, “Last night,” he told her.

“How did this happen?” Rachel once again demanded.

Blaine and Kurt shared a look, trying to determine how much to share. “Um…” Kurt started before looking to Blaine for help. “Well, we _may_ have been drunk,” Blaine finished for him.

Santana had a look of disbelief and confusion on her face. “That doesn’t explain anything. The two of you have been drunk together dozens of times before and nothing even _slightly_ sexual has happened between you. What made this time so different?” she asked curiously.

“While we were talking, we somehow got on the subject of sex. And you guys know we don’t usually go into details about that, but I guess all the alcohol caused a lack of filter. Anyway, I guess we both got a little _too_ turned on by what was being said; and we ended up in bed together,” Blaine explained giving a small shrug.

“Oh my god! Did you even think this through at all? I can’t believe you would be so careless! Do you have any idea the type of impact this could have on your friendship, on _all_ of our friendships?” Rachel said angrily.

“Rachel! Ok, maybe we weren’t exactly thinking clearly last night, but we talked about this with a clear head this morning. We know what we are getting into. We both want this. Can you please just respect that?” Kurt asked, trying to keep calm.

Santana nodded. “I’m cool with it. I mean, as long as you guys don’t force me in the middle of any kind of messy break ups, because I _will not_ take sides in this!” she told them.

Blaine smiled at her. “I don’t know what the future holds for us, but I do know that neither of us would do that to you, San,” he said. He then turned to Rachel with a stern expression, “And Rachel, haven’t you ever heard the saying ‘the best relationships start off as friendships’? Kurt is my _best_ friend, that hasn’t changed. We just added another element to it, that’s all. Besides, I don’t understand why you are getting so upset. Didn’t your entire glee club in high school all date each other? And all of you are still friends with each other, _despite_ all the cheating and stealing of each other’s boyfriends and girlfriends that happened.”

“He’s got a point,” Santana said.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Rachel said, sourly.

“Why not? Because you’re bitter that your plan to set Pretty Pony up with that drama loser backfired in your face?” Santana questioned. “Personally, I think it’s about time Blainers found a guy that was actually worthy of him.”

Kurt’s eyes widened in shock. He looked at Blaine and stage whispered to him “Did Santana just _compliment_ me?”

Blaine nodded. He gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek and smiled brightly at him.

“That has nothing to do with this, Santana!” Rachel interrupted loudly. “Despite the fact that Scott was pretty much perfect for Blaine, and now my theatre workshops are going to be extremely awkward due to this embarrassing situation, I really am just looking out for their friendship,” she huffed.

“Bullshit!” Kurt exclaimed. “Santana’s right. Your attempt at match-making backfired, and now you’re taking it out on us. Look, I’m sorry you were embarrassed earlier, but both Blaine and I have told you over and over again to stop trying to set us up. Every single time you’ve tried, it has ended in disaster. Your faux concern for our friendship is just a way for you to try and shove Blaine into Scott’s arms so you can save face at your workshop,” he said, furiously.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and started rubbing his back to calm him down. He turned his attention to Rachel, while continuing the calming motions on Kurt, “Rachel, Kurt and I have discussed this. We understand the risks involved, and we still want to be together. If this relationship is a mistake, well, it’s _our_ mistake to make,” he explained gently. “But right now, we’re happy. And we just want our friends to be happy for us. Can you do that? Or at least pretend to?” he asked.

Rachel sighed loudly. “Ok, fine, but when this whole thing goes south, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I’m glad you have so much faith in us,” Kurt grumbled under his breath. Blaine pulled him a little closer and nuzzled his neck whispering so only Kurt would hear him, “ _I_ have faith in us.” He then gave Kurt another peck on the cheek. A smile twitched on Kurt’s face; and Kurt tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck to Blaine. Blaine took the hint and started trailing kisses down the slope of Kurt’s neck. As he was doing this, Kurt brought his hand under the table to rest on Blaine’s knee. He slowly slid his hand up Blaine’s leg until he was palming at Blaine’s clothed dick.

Blaine tore his mouth from Kurt’s neck and gasped, “Babe? We… we should probably take this back to my place.”

“Good idea,” Kurt agreed.

Blaine grabbed a $20 out of his wallet and dropped it on the table. He turned to Rachel and Santana, “Well ladies, this has been fun, but we gotta get going. Enjoy the rest of your day. Santana, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, and don’t expect me home tonight,” Kurt added as the two boys stood to leave. They quickly left the diner and made their way back to Blaine’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or feel free to message me on my tumblr (http://caramelcoffeeaddict.tumblr.com/) with any feedback! Thank you!!


End file.
